


Born From Stars

by Supervium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supervium/pseuds/Supervium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute, tranquil Baekchen drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born From Stars

It was a tradition; a game played by children and adults and the elderly who were still lively, teeth shining in happy grins and merry-filled jokes broadcasted into the dark night. Star-chasing was an event that happens every year, where quite literally the stars fall from the sky to land in glowing crystals, blanketing Jongdae’s small village in shimmering beauty.

Dawn is only a few hours off when a cry is heard, followed by pointing fingers and excited children leaping up and down in awe. _It’s starting._

Like the others who had experienced so many of these nights Jongdae hangs back—side-stepping occasionally to avoid squealing youths and falling gems—smiling as the children run around, laughing and filling their tiny arms with treasures.

The night continues like this, Jongdae reaching for only a few crystals to add to his growing collection and shoving them in his pocket for safe keeping.

As it the event draws to a close and parents begin drawing in their families to rest, Jongdae and a man next to him notice a peculiarly bright star. It’s so much larger than an average star and a minute later it continues to grow.

It crashes into the earth just as dawn breaks, part of the giant crystal shattering to bathe the field in lustrous baby pink light and reveal the inside to be hollow, but not empty.

Gasps erupt as a man peaks out from his crystalline capsule, hair matching the color of his crystal and eyes shining with the same light. “Get back! Get back!” There’s yelling as protectors rush to defend the village from the strange creature, but meeting fearful pink eyes Jongdae knows there isn’t any danger.

Enraptured, he takes a few steps forward—ignoring the startled tugging to withdraw him from the unknown—and offers his hand to the shimmering man. Protests sound out behind him but Jongdae ignores them all when he’s met with a startlingly beautiful, rectangular smile and a hand entwines perfectly with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst, hey, what something like this? I take drabble suggestions [here](http://supervium.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
